This Time For Real
by Living In Fandoms
Summary: Is it just me, or is Peeta trying to... propose? Set 2 years after MJ.
1. Another Average Picnic, Not

Chapter 1: Another Average Picnic… Not

We're living together, and we're happy.

Well, as happy as we can be, really. With everything that we've been through, it's hard to know if what I'm feeling is actually happiness or not. Sometimes I wonder whether I've ever felt happy before in my life. If I ever did, it must have been during the days my father was still alive. And Prim. _Prim._

Thinking of her still hurts. It's been a year, maybe two years, since her death. And it feels surreal, because the pain always hits me like a wrecking ball, as if it happened only yesterday. And maybe it did; it's hard to keep record of the passing days. Especially without the annual countdown for the Hunger Games.

Today is a sunny day, and a weekend. So Peeta suggested that we go on a picnic. We do that quite a lot these days; he likes the smell of fresh air, and seeing the green trees and colorful flowers and nature. He was amazed the first time I took him to the Meadow, outside the fence –which was removed some time last year-, and nowadays we have most of our picnics over here.

I can never forgive Gale, ever. But that doesn't mean that I don't miss him, because, surprisingly, I do. Especially when Peeta and I go on our picnics. This was the place where Gale and I used to hunt together almost every day before I went to the Hunger Games, before all was ruined. I try as hard as I can to hide it. But I'm fairly sure Peeta knows. And I have a sneaky suspicion that that's the reason he chooses to have most of our picnics here. Peeta doesn't believe that it was Gale's fault that Prim died. He doesn't say it, but I know. Because he has such a kind, forgiving heart. He even voted against making the Capitol children go to the very last Hunger Games, a choice of his that I still don't understand.

I notice, now, that Peeta is acting strangely. When we were talking about his friends' newborn son, whose name is William, and I said that the name has a nice ring to it, he stuttered and went red all over. Other than that, he just seemed to have his mind somewhere far away. He did that sometimes when he debated what kind of cake to make. This is getting annoying.

"Peeta, are you alright? You're acting a bit strange today."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing," he answers. But I'm not satisfied with his answer, and I tell him as much.

He hesitates a little, then says, "I proposed to you, once upon a time. Even if it was fake. Real or not real?"

I stare at him. "Real," I answer, remembering.

"We pretended to be married. Do you consider that we still are?" he asks curiously.

I think about it. I never thought of us as a married couple, even when we were pretending to be. And I wonder why Peeta is asking questions like that all of a sudden. He can't be…

I shake my head slowly.

Then Peeta takes a deep breath.

"From what I remember, Katniss, I've been in love with you since we were five years old. Real or not real? Don't answer that. I know it's real. And now, after so many years I still am; but the difference is: now you love me back. That is something I would've never thought was possible before… before the Games. When we went there together, I made my mind since day one that you would be the one to live, that I would try my best to always be your guardian. So that after I died, even if you couldn't love me, I would be memorable to you. That was enough for me. But now, here we are, you and I. You love me. My biggest wish coming true. Every single day that I wake up next to you is a day I am thankful for. You ask me, sometimes, why I reach across the bed every morning and touch your hand: it is to make sure that you are there, and real. That this has not been some cruel dream that the Capitol had inserted in my mind to torture me when I wake up. You are the best hunter I know. And it is like you shot an arrow of love, and it hit me straight in the heart."

We stare at each other for a few moments, and I'm tearing up.

He clears his throat, then continues, producing a small box from his jacket pocket, "Therefore: Katniss Everdeen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He opens the box, and it has the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. With small diamonds spiraling up into one big, red diamond.

I look into his endless, blue eyes, and it's as if I dived into a sea of memories: our first kiss in the cave, my kiss with Gale, my and Peeta's fake marriage, Peeta saying that I'm pregnant in hopes of canceling the 75th Hunger Games, our days in the rebellion when he thought I was an enemy, the times I get nightmares and the way he's always there to hold just like I'm always there when he gets one of his painful episodes. Then I remember the way my parents used to look at each other, as if they were the only stars in the sky. Finally, I remember Haymitch saying, _"You could live a hundred lives and not deserve him."_

I may not deserve him, but I still love him.

"Yes," I breathe, "Yes, I love you, and I will marry you."

Peeta exhales, then holds me tight in his strong arms and whispers, "I love you, too. Thank you. I love you."

We stay like this for a while. This time, I am sure that I am happy.


	2. The Best Moments

Chapter 2: The Best Moment

So far, everything is perfect; except that I'm hungry.

I look around my bedroom, but it's empty. Effie didn't leave me anything to eat. Hmph.

Effie is the reason I'm having this wedding party in the first place. I could have done with the traditional Toasting and got things over with. But when Peeta and I told Effie that we're going to get married, she insisted that we have a party. And when I say insisted, I mean literally cried begging for us to make a party. So eventually we agreed; not wanting to anger her. Bad things happen when Effie gets angry at someone.

We called my mom as well. Thankfully, she was able to make it here. Haymitch is also attending; he's the one who will walk me down the aisle. Most of the invitees are people we met in District 13, the ones who survived anyway. Peeta doesn't know many people, but he doesn't really mind.

The dress I'm wearing is one I bought from what used to be the Hob, under Effie's acceptance. I would much rather that Cinna design me a dress, but that isn't possible. And there is no way I would wear one of the dresses he designed for my fake wedding.

I hear a knock on my door. "Come in," I say.

Haymitch pokes his head in and says, "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

I nod. It's time.

I take Haymitch's arm and let him lead me. We're having the wedding in the Victors' Village. I look at the invitees, most of them are smiling. My mom has tears in her eyes. Then I look up and see Peeta's blue eyes staring at me in awe. I think my look mirrors his; he looks very handsome in an elegant black suit and a blue tie that matches his eyes (must've been Effie's choice). I reach Peeta, and he takes my hand and leads me towards him.

We do our vows, say the "I do's". Then Peeta kisses me passionately, yet softly. This has to be the best moment in my life. When I look at Peeta, he has tears in his eyes, too. And his smile is wider than I have ever seen it. We're married. We're finally married. This time for real.

Later, I find out that Peeta made the cake. It was in the shape of the Meadow, with a bow and arrow on top. Very pretty. Had I not been so hungry, I would not have let anyone ruin it. But I was, and it is a very yummy cake.

Everybody is congratulating me, and slowly, the place is emptying. As I was eating my cake, a voice behind me says in my ear, "Congratulations, Catnip."

Then Gale walks away.


End file.
